Summer Disaster
by DisneyLuvr
Summary: They've been enemies for years now. But what happens when you put two enemies in to the same cabin for the whole summer? You get a summer disaster. -Auslly-
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

**Summary**

_They've been enemies for years now. But what happens when you put two enemies in to the same cabin for the whole summer? You get a summer disaster._

I

Ally Dawson looked out the window of her mother's car and groaned. "Why do I have to go here?" Ally asked her mom "is this some type of punishment?"

Her mother smiled and kept her eyes on the road ahead of her. "Hey, it's a music camp! You love music!" She said. Ally scowled at the trees they passed by. "And yes, it is a punishment. Austin's mom was extremely mad Ally. And we're the best of friends! How is it possible that two people who've known each other since they were two not get along?"

Ally gasped. "He pulled my hair!" Ally said in her defense.

Her mother chuckled. "You know, they say if a boy pulls your hair, he likes you. If he dips them in paint he loves you. And if he rubs them in paste, he's going to marry you!" She squealed.

Ally rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that Austin likes me, mom. Much less loves me." Ally blew her bangs from her eyes. "This is not a punishment by the way! It's torture!" Ally complained. "Will Trish at least being going?"

Ally's mom shook her head. "Nope! She's in Spain for the summer! But Dez is going and so is Cassidy… and Austin too," Her mother said, winking.

Ally gagged and grasped her seat belt. "Take me home!" She whined, "I hate him!"

Mrs. Dawson snorted. "I highly doubt that," She said.

Ally glared at the sign that read 'Melody's Music Camp' in big bolded and colourful words. Her mother parked the car and got out. Ally followed suit and groaned. "Is it too late to apologize to Austin?" Ally asked.

Her mother sighed, "Yes, Ally. It is."

She grabbed her daughter's luggage and handed it to. Ally took it and from her to wherever she was heading towards. She stopped when she heard music playing. She looked in the direction it was coming from and saw a bunch of people gathered around a stage. She saw a blond (who awfully like her enemy) grab the microphone and begin singing.

_I played it safe_

_I kept my foot up on the brake_

_I never really took a chance in life_

_And didn't live for today._

_Oh girl, and then I met you_

_Opened my eyes to something new._

_You know set me free like_

_No one else_

_And got me actin' a fool._

She found herself tapping her foot to the beat until she the next person grabbed the microphone. Ally inwardly groaned. She wasn't expecting to see him so soon.

_Don't you know changed my life,_

_Girl cause now I'm livin'_

_And it feels so right, yeahh_

_You got my heart beat pumpin' _

_And it's going insane_

_You got me jumpin outta aeroplanes_

_And that's why..._

_I'm crazy it's true_

_Crazy 4 U_

_You got me base jump livin' _

_And I can't look down_

_You know you short circuit my brain_

_I can't lie..._

_I'm crazy it's true_

_Crazy 4 U_

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. "They're good aren't they?" The person asked.

Ally identified him as Mike Moon, Austin's dad. She forced a smile and nodded. "My kids. Ever since we built this camp for them, they've been nonstop coming," He said, "great for the business since Austin's really attractive. We get a _lot_ of girls from you guys' school because of him."

Ally nodded. She looked back at the stage; they were singing a different song. Mike was smiling proudly. The blond singing caught her gaze and his eyes widened before fading in to a large wicked grin.

_Cause I like_

_What I like_

_And sometimes we collide_

_But it's me (but it's me) and it's you (and it's you)_

_I know we're not the same, but we do what we do._

Ally mentally screamed. Her summer was already seeing it doubts and she didn't like it. "Hey, I'm pretty sure Austin likes you, Als," Mike said.

Ally gagged. _Are they serious? I hate him and he hates me!_ Ally thought. "Same thing we said! He has dipped her hair in paint before and they _are_ eighteen now… technically adults now," Mimi Moon said walking up to the duo with her mom.

Ally grimaced. "For goodness sakes! Austin does not like me! And I don't like him!" Ally shouted accidently.

The Moons blinked then laughed. Ally felt stupid. _They're adult who practically known you your entire life, Ally. Obviously they're not going to believe you,_ she thought. "You wound me, _Als_," She heard.

She turned around and groaned. There he was. Standing in fully in the flesh (sadly). Ally groaned and looked at her mom, who disappeared. "Where did she go?" Ally asked.

Austin laughed in her ear. "She's gone," He said, pointing towards the car driving off.

Ally stomped her foot and looked at the married couple. "Where's my cabin?" She asked.

Mimi and Mike awkwardly laughed. "Funny story… there are over 200 kids this year… and kind of ran out of cabins. But good news! You'll be sharing one with Cassidy," Mike said. Ally smiled happily, "and Austin and Dez."

Her smile faded and she screamed. Austin laughed and grabbed Ally's wrist, ignoring the shocks going up his arm. Ally cried as Austin dragged her away to their cabin.

_**Summer Disaster**_

Austin opened the cabin door, inwardly smiling like a freak. _Yes! She's in my cabin… more destruction!_ He thought happily. Ally walked in and looked around the cabin. One side was extremely messing (she was guessing that was Dez and Austin's side) and one extremely neat. Both had bunk beds with two dressers each other. Austin ran to the messy side and hopped on the top bunk. He smirked at Ally and glared at him. "What do you want, Austin?" She questioned.

He laughed as she went to put her stuff away. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, All-"

It was too late. As soon as Ally opened the dresser, water sprayed her face. Her mouth dropped open and glared at the laughing blond. "Moon! You idiot!" She screamed.

She grabbed a pillow and began hitting Austin with it repeatedly. Austin kept laughing, ignoring her angry demands for him to say sorry. "How-" She hit him in the face. "Did-" She hit his stomach. "You-" She repeatedly hit his legs. "Do-" She hit him in the face again. "That-" Austin laughed as Ally hit his stomach. "In-" Austin grabbed the pillow away from her before she could hit him again. "TIME!" Ally finished.

Austin laughed harder, clutching his stomach. "My mom and dad said I was sharing a cabin with you… I had to think of something. Plus this is our punishment!" Austin said.

The door opened and a blonde and red head walked in. "Uh oh, Dez. Ally's here," She said.

The red-head, identified as Dez, ran up to the brunette and hugged her. He immediately let go of her. "Ugh, Ally! You're wet," He said. He smiled, "Did you open the dresser?"

Ally glared at him. "Actually I did, Dez," She said sickly sweet, "did you happen to help Austin?"

She batted her eyelashes. Dez looked at his best friend then at Ally. "Of course! Austin gave ten bucks to," He said. He pulled a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and smiled, "See."

Ally nodded and smiled. "Of course," She said.

Austin gave his friend a disbelieving look. "Dez!" He said.

Dez shrugged. "What. She wanted to know," Dez said.

Ally smiled at Austin. "Yes, I did," She said.

The sound of a slap echoed in the cabin and Austin blinked three times before sitting up on the bed. "Ally, you have ten seconds to run," Austin whispered.

Ally was already prepared for she was out the door already. "1… 10!"

Austin ran after the petite brunette, leaving Cassidy to shake her head at their obliviousness. "Isn't it hard to believe that Austin and Ally don't know they like each other?" Cassidy asked Dez. When she didn't get answers she turned around and saw Dez playing with the water installed device he and Austin made. "Dez?"

He looked at her and smiled. "It's warm!" He said, "Come play with me Cass!"

Cassidy shook her head and walked out of the cabin leaving Dez to play with the water.

_**Summer Disaster**_

Mimi and Mike watched Austin mercilessly chase after Ally from their office. "Twenty dollars says they'll kiss in two weeks," Mimi said.

Mike looked at her and said, "Forty for four weeks."

They shook hands and smiled at the teenagers. Austin had Ally slung over his shoulder and he was running towards the water to drop her in it. "Ah, young love," Mimi and Mike both sighed.

_**Summer Disaster**_

Everyone walked to the camp's musical gathering. Ally sat beside Cassidy and Dez, shivering like a Chihuahua. Cassidy rubbed her friend's back and snickered. "You know he like you, right?" She said.

Ally turned to glare at her friend. "He threw me in water and ran away! Just in time for this to start, Cass! I'm pretty sure he doesn't!" Ally said.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "You know what they say. If a boy pulls your hair, he likes you. If he dips them in paint he loves you. And if he rubs them in paste, he's going to marry you," Cassidy said.

Ally rolled her eyes. _Just like mom,_ she thought. "You know what they say, if someone annoys you, they hate you!" Ally said.

Cassidy looked confused. "Actually they don't say that… but oh well!" Cassidy said, "And Austin doesn't annoy you. He teases you. It's pretty cute if you asked anyone."

Ally's teeth chattered. "That water was cold. Damn Austin," Ally gritted out.

Everyone suddenly cheered as the Moons walked onto stage. Austin was grinning like a Cheshire cat. And it was straight at Ally. Ally groaned and looked away from his gaze. Cassidy caught a little disappointment in Austin's before it disappeared and faded in to complete mischief. "Good evening campers!" Mimi said. Everyone cheered. "I'm Mimi Moon; this is my husband Mike Moon. These are our kids…"

The one Ally saw singing earlier took the microphone and said, "I'm Riker Moon."

He passed it to the male next to him, "I'm Rocky Moon."

He passed it to the shortest one there, "I'm Ryland Moon."

He passed it to the only girl on stage, "I'm Rydel Moon."

He passed it to another male, "I'm Ellington Ratliff, a close friend of the Moons."

He passed it to Austin and Ally groaned. She did not want to hear his voice. "I'm Austin Moon and Ally you should watch out!" Austin said.

Ally gave him a questioning look before she felt something spill down her back. It was ice cold… it was ice. Ally stood up and screamed, trying to get the ice from out of her shirt. Austin ran up to the scene and did a hand shake with Dez. "What up!" They said.

Austin laughed and Ally glared at him, finally getting the ice out of her shirt. "Moon! You are so dead!" Ally yelled.

Austin screamed and ran away yelling, "Not the face, not the face! I need it for girls!"

Everyone watched Ally and Austin run down the beach. Cassidy rolled her eyes and murmured, "Oblivious people."

**Hey! I hoped you guys liked the first the chapter… it gets better, I promise! Reviews are like lollipops, they're awesome!**

**DisneyLuvr3**


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

**Summary**

_They've been enemies for years now. But what happens when you put two enemies in to the same cabin for the whole summer? You get a summer disaster._

II

Ally was walking around the shore just a bit after seven when someone familiar called her name. "Ally?"

She turned around and came face to face with a short Latina girl. "Trish?" Ally said confused, "oh my gosh, Trish!"

They hugged and Trish looked at her best friend in a confused matter. "I thought you were in New York visiting your dad for the summer," Trish said.

Ally looked at her. "Who told you that?" She asked.

Trish gave her a look and said, "Your mother, obviously."

Ally laughed a little. "Funny. Cause she said you were in Spain," Ally said with a raise of her eyebrow.

Trish laughed. "Please, the only way I could get out of that was volunteering here for the summer! You're looking at the newest counsellor out of all the fourty-two eighteen year olds here," Trish said.

Ally looked at her and raised a brow again. "Wait. Every eighteen year old here is a counsellor?" Ally asked.

An arm wrapped around her shoulder and someone sighed. "Of course we all are, Ally! We're too old to be campers! Didn't you read the brochure? It says 'kids 3-17 years of age are all campers. Otherwise, they are a counsellor'," She heard the most annoying voice ever.

Ally groaned. "Great," She said sarcastically.

Trish smiled at Austin and hugged him. "Hey, Austin! How're you?" She asked.

Austin smiled. "Fantastic." He smiled even wider. "What university are you going to?" He asked.

Trish smiled. "Ally and I are going to MUNY," She replied casually.

Austin smirked. "Oh wow," He said looking at Ally, "what a coincidence. So is Dez… and me of course. Not to mention Cassidy too!"

Ally groaned and face palmed. She should've known. Austin's parent _owned_ a music camp and a couple of record companies. Obviously this should've been obvious. "Stupid oblivious me," Ally murmured.

Someone kissed her cheek and whispered, "Don't be like that. At least Cassidy won't have me… made the mistake of trying a year back… I don't do taken girls."

Ally punched his shoulder and rolled her eyes. "At least her boyfriend knows not to pervertedly touch me!" Ally screamed ripping his hand away from her butt.

Austin smiled evilly. "Ah… there's a surprise on your bed," He said.

He winked at Ally ran towards a little bonfire happening on the beach. Ally looked at Trish with wide eyes. "He so likes you," Trish giggled.

Ally ignored the comment and screeched, "What's on my bed?"

Trish shrugged and walked to the bonfire, wishing her best friend good luck and a good night. Ally, scarily, walked to her cabin. _What did that blonde freak do now?_ She thought. She looked up at the cabin and gulped quietly. _I hope nothing too bad_. She opened the door and walked in. Walking over to her bed, Ally smiled. There was a box on her bed, all wrapped up. She smiled and picked it up. Her eyes widened and she dropped it. _It could be a trick!_ She thought. She shook the box by her ear to listen for any bombs. "Just open it already," She heard Cassidy's voice.

Ally turned around and saw Cassidy leaning on the wall in complete boredom. Taking a deep breath, Ally slowly opened the box. Inside was a red dress. She smiled. _Maybe he's changing_, she thought. She saw a note and picked it up. _Ooh, what does it say?_

_Dear Ally,_

_I hope you like this dress. It'll compliment your legs… VERY well ;)_

_Love always,_

_Austin_

_P.S. I know you love me. Stop denying it ;)_

Ally rolled her eyes and went over the letter again. _Wait? Compliment my legs?_ She thought. She picked up the dress and dropped it on the ground. _I should've known! That's not even a dress! That's a friggin shirt! That pervert!_ Cassidy hollered in laughter, receiving a death glare from her friend. "Come on, you _had_ to expect that," Cassidy said.

Ally threw the dress at her friend and scowled. "Tell him he could give it to one of his slutty girlfriends," Ally hissed.

Cassidy sighed, "Oblivious."

Ally ignored her comment and flopped down her bed. "Ready for week 1, day 1 of camp tomorrow?" Cassidy asked.

Ally scowled. "No, I'm ready to leave." Ally sighed, "Why does he torture me and not you?"

Cassidy shrugged. "Maybe my boyfriend doesn't want to deal with Austin… I mean, Austin did beat him up before," Cassidy said with a sigh.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's the reason," Ally said sarcastically.

Cassidy smiled. "Or, maybe Austin loves you," She said.

Ally rolled her eyes and changed for bed. "What are you doing?" Cassidy asked.

Ally gave her a look. "Ignoring you for the rest of the night and going to bed," She murmured under her breath so Cassidy wouldn't hear.

Cassidy pouted. "Aw! Don't be like that! Speak to me!" She whined.

Ally turned off her lights and tucked herself in. Ignoring Cassidy's persistent calls, she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

_**Summer Disaster**_

Austin tip toed back in to his bed a little after one. He and Dez just finished a trap above Ally's bed. _Thank goodness she's on the bottom bunk, I didn't need the challenge, _he thought. He got onto his bed and watched Ally sleep. _God she's beautiful,_ Austin thought, _too bad she doesn't know my reason behind teasing her._ He saw Ally smile in her sleep and heard her murmur, "Austin's finally dead." His heart stopped and he mentally screamed._ She wants me dead?_ He thought. He looked at Cassidy and saw a bright light coming from her bed. "How do you have your phone?" Austin questioned quietly.

Cassidy jumped and turned around. "You're done already?" She asked, trying to secretly put her phone away. She looked at Austin's best friend and raised a brow at Austin. "How is Dez already asleep?"

Austin rolled his eyes. She was trying to avoid his question. "I don't know! How do you have your phone? My parents took mine!" Austin complained.

Cassidy smirked. "I gave them a decoy phone… as did Ally… and Trish… and Dez… practically the whole camp," Cassidy said, "but you."

Austin's mouth dropped open. "H-how do you have internet connection?" He asked.

Cassidy smiled. "Dez has an iPhone that gives out its own Wi-Fi, everyone in this cabin uses it," Cassidy said.

Austin looked at her in disbelief. "So, what I'm getting is, I'll be the only phoneless person in this camp?" Austin asked.

Cassidy nodded. "And without computers either. We all snuck our lap tops here," Cassidy said. Austin's mouth dropped open. "So pretty much, you're alone."

He shook his head in disbelief and turned around. "G'night."

Cassidy smiled to herself, "Austin." He mhmm'd and Cassidy continued, "Do you like Ally?"

Austin's blood ran cold and he nervously chuckled. "Is it that obvious?" He asked.

Cassidy's face lightened up like a kid on Christmas day. "Yes! Oh my gosh, I have to-"

Austin glared at her. "No! You'll ruin my plans!" Austin complained.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if you lose her to a bunch of pranks, I'm not going to pity you," Cassidy said.

Austin yawned and closed his eyes. "Wasn't asking for it," He said, "Goodnight."

Cassidy smiled at her phone and murmured goodnight back before locking the phone and falling asleep.

_**Summer Disaster**_

A blow horn sounded, knocking Austin off his bed, along with Cassidy and Dez. Cassidy groaned and got up. "When falling from the top bunk, it hurts like hell… I'm switching with, Als," She murmured.

Dez stood up and happily walked into the bathroom. "How can he be so-" Austin looked at Ally and smirked. Cassidy saw this and instead of finishing her sentence, she said, "Austin no!"

But it was too late. Austin was up on his feet and he yelled, "Bear attack!"

Ally shot up straight, hitting some type of wire. She felt water (or at least that's what the half-asleep Ally thought) spray her face. She screamed and rolled off the bed, landing in a pile of something that smelled terrible. She got up and screamed. "Eww! What is this?" Ally asked herself.

Austin smiled. "Rydel's dog's poop," He replied.

Ally glared at him. "You sickening piece of- Ah!"

She slipped on something and landed face first in front of Austin's feet. "Hmm, I never thought I'd see the day Ally Dawson kisses the ground beneath me," Austin said.

The door slammed open and Mimi ran in. "Is every-" She saw Ally stand up, covered in who knows what. Dez walked out of one of the two bathrooms this cabin had, smiling goofily. "Ally, Sweetheart! What happened?" Mimi asked.

Ally grabbed her towel and stomped off to the bathroom. "Your son is a jerk!"

She slammed the door shut and Cassidy went to get her friend some clothing. Mimi placed her hands on her hips and gave Austin a disapproving glared. "What?" Austin asked, "Not my fault she doesn't like my pranks."

Mimi shook her head. "How are you two supposed to get married if you guys can't get along?" She asked. Austin opened his mouth to retort something, but Mimi silenced him, "No, just clean this up and take a shower after Cassidy and/or Ally comes out, okay?"

Dez got on his knees and began cleaning up the mess. "Not you Dez, Hun." Dez looked up confused, "Austin, Sweetie."

Dez stood up and sighed. "That makes more sense seeing as I 'didn't' help, Austin," Dez said.

Austin gave his friend a weird look. "Oh? You helped? In that case, you help him too," She said walking out.

Austin looked at his friend. "What?" Dez asked confusedly, "She said to clean up Austin."

Austin shook his head and began cleaning off Ally's bed.

_**Summer Disaster**_

Trish, Cassidy and Ally sat at the same table during breakfast. Ally had on an orange shirt, Cassidy had on a purple shirt and Trish was wearing an aquamarine shirt and they all read 'Melody's Music Camp Counsellor'. Ally glared angrily bit into her bacon and glared at the piece of food. "If you were Austin, I'd burn you," She hissed to the small piece of food.

Cassidy and Trish took the food away from their friend. "Okay, so obviously food reminds you of killing Austin…" Trish said trailing off.

Ally folded her arms on the table and buried her face in them. "I don't understand why he likes to bother me? I mean, am I that easy to annoy?" Ally asked.

Cassidy and Trish looked at each other, "Honestly. Yes."

Ally groaned. They heard chairs scraping against the floor as people decided to join them. Ally, Trish and Cassidy looked at the people and Ally groaned. "Great, it's just Blondie's family," She murmured.

They smiled. "Oh my gosh! You are as pretty as they come!" The girl, Rydel, squealed.

Ally raised a brow. "Austin talks about you a lot," Riker said, "wouldn't be surprised if he liked you."

Cassidy smirked. _Oh, you have no idea_, she thought. Ally raised a brow. Ryland smiled, "Although, no one would really recommend dating Austin."

Ally smiled, "Finally! People who understand me!"

They smiled and began eating. "So, what do you see in Austin?" Rocky asked Ally.

Ally's smile dropped. "Eh?" She said.

Ellington smiled, "What do you see in Austin?"

Ally choked on her spit for a mere second. "Nothing! I don't like Austin!" She yelled.

The whole café went silent as they stared at Ally and said, "Mhhmm."

She groaned and hit her forehead on the table. "First you deny not liking me, now you're yelling it for everyone to hear?" She heard Austin whisper in her ear, "you got it bad, Als."

Ally turned to glare at him. "Listen here you idiot! I. Don't. Like. You!" She screamed.

Austin sighed and looked at his family. "Come on, we're on in five," He said.

They nodded and followed Austin to the back of the café. Ryland looked at Ally and smiled. "How old are you?" He asked flirtatiously.

Ally tried not to gag as Trish and Cassidy stifled their laughter. "Austin's age," She said, "that and I'm not currently looking for a relationship."

Ryland shrugged. "I don't know… I'm one in a million," He said.

Ally pointed to his family. "Shouldn't you be up there?" She asked.

Ryland shook his head. "No! I don't want to be a part of that! I'm their manger," Ryland said.

Ally raised a brow. "Who's now?" She asked.

Cassidy and Trish gave their family a disbelieving look. "You've never heard of R4?" They asked.

Ally shrugged, "If it has something to do with Austin… then no."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "It has nothing to do with Austin. Haven't you ever wondered why you never met his siblings?" She asked.

Ally shrugged. "They're always on tour, that why!" Trish said.

Ally sighed. "Congratulations," She murmured.

They heard the screech of a microphone and looked towards the band. "Hey guys! I'm Austin Moon and this is my family. And we're here to sing during your breakfast, so get up and dance!"

Everyone cheered and stood up to dance… well everyone but Ally.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

_You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Austin grabbed Ally's hand and dragged her to the front with him. Ally tried pulling her hand out of his grip and ignored the annoying sparks going up her arm. Austin spun her around and pushed her straight in to a pile on food that had been thrown on the ground sometime in the song. Ally slipped on it and almost fell, if it hadn't been for the table.

_Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._

_Try to tell you to "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath._

_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._

_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_(Making me love)_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_(I let it all go)_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_(Like a tattoo, yeah)_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_(Yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_(Yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Yeah)_

He approached Ally again, but this time she climbed on the table and walked across it until she made it to the other end. She sighed in happiness when Austin walked away, but she did not miss that mischievous smirk on his face.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_I don't know whatever._

The song finished and everyone – but Ally once again – clapped for them. Mimi grabbed Austin's microphone and smiled. "Okay everyone! Calm down!" Everyone's cheers and claps died down and faded. "So, this year we have 210 campers and 42 counsellors. So we'll have ten groups of twenty-one!" Everyone cheered. "So, our first group is any counsellor or camper wearing an orange shirt!" Mimi said, "If you happen to be, please go and find Ally Dawson. She'll be waiting by the door."

Ally ran to the door and found fifteen kids and teens already there. "You're Austin's girlfriend!" One of the girls gasped.

A boy laughed. "Please, she's my _future_ girlfriend," He said.

Ally blinked. _What's going on?_ She asked herself. "Are you kidding, Todd? Obviously she and Austin are dating!" Another girl said.

Six more people in orange shirts came to join the gossip – or in this case – _rumour_. "Not even! She's my future wife!" Another boy said.

Ally looked around for the other counsellor as the kids kept arguing. _Where is she?_ Ally thought. "Looking for me?" Austin's voice whispered in her ear.

Ally flinched and jumped away, glaring at the blond. "Actually I'm looking for-" Her sentence was cut short seeing Austin wearing an orange shirt, "the other counsellor."

Austin smirked. "I begged my parents because orange is my favourite colour," Austin said slyly, "I even begged to work with you."

Ally tensed up and scowled. _Yay! Austin's my co-worker!_ She thought sarcastically. "Where to?" Ally asked annoyed.

Austin held out a piece of paper and squinted his eyes. "Hmm… I can't read this," Austin said, "my dad cannot write neatly."

Ally grabbed the paper from him and smiled. "Okay guys, we're doing…" She said trailing off looking at the list with wide eyes, "Soccer against the blue group."

Everyone cheered and ran outside. Ally pursed her lips. _Not exactly the activity I wanted to do. But if I have to, I will – AH!_ Austin grabbed the petite brunette's wrist and ran with the kids to the soccer field. "Isn't this a music camp?" Ally yelled.

Austin smiled at her and Ally felt her insides kind of melt. _What's going on with me?_ She thought to herself. "Yes, but they're not going to only want to listen to music, Ally! They're teens and kids; they obviously want to have fun!" Austin said, still smiling at her.

Ally felt herself, not that she wanted to, smiling back at the blond. He turned away and kept dragging her along with him. Ally looked at his large hand that was wrapped around her small wrist and smiled. _What the hell? Ally you don't like Austin! Do you hear me? You don't like him and you never will!_ She screamed at herself.

_**Summer Disaster**_

Ally and a bunch of other girls watched the boys – yes, they all agreed not to play soccer – play soccer. A little girl pulled Ally's shorts and Ally smiled down at her. "Yes, Keri?" She asked softly.

She picked up the little girl and placed her on her lap. Keri smiled in to Ally's shoulder and sighed. "Are you and Uncle Austin dating?" She asked.

Ally wanted to scratch her own eyes out. Why did everyone think that? "No! And why do you call Austin your uncle?" She asked.

Keri smiled up at Ally, her blonde pigtails swinging around. "Because daddy Riker said Austin was!" She said.

Ally almost choked on her spit. _This is Riker's child?_ She thought. "How old are you sweetie?" Ally asked.

She held up three fingers and Ally smiled. "So Riker is your adopted dad?" Ally asked.

Keri shook her head. "Nope! Daddy had me three years ago!" She said happily.

Ally raised a brow. "How old is your dad?" She asked.

Keri smiled. "Daddy's only four years older than Uncle Austy!" She said bubbly.

Ally smiled. "Wow, so he had you when he was…" Ally counted his age in her head, "at 19?"

Keri nodded repeatedly. They heard the whistle blow loudly and everyone stopped what they were doing. Ally heard someone scream in pain. She put Keri down and ran onto the field. There lying on the field was Deshawn. "Are you okay, Deshawn?" Ally asked worriedly.

Austin kneeled over the boy too and helped him stand. "What happened?" Austin asked.

Deshawn looked sorrowfully at his ankle. "I think I twisted it," He said.

Austin looked at Ally. "Go write up a medical report," Austin said.

Ally nodded and looked at Deshawn. "How old are you?" She asked.

Deshawn winced in pain as Austin helped walked him to the bench. "I'm only thirteen," He replied.

Ally nodded and got out a large binder and started writing everything up. "I don't want to go home now! I've been going here for years now!" Deshawn complained.

Austin thought for a while, "Maybe I can ask my parents if they'll allow you to stay. But you won't be able to do anything fun."

Deshawn shrugged. "I don't care; I'll watch and make fun of people. I'll make this fun," He said.

Ally gave him a questioning look. "How did you hurt yourself?" She asked.

Deshawn put on his thinking look, but he couldn't really figure it out. "He was running after the ball and shoe dug in to the dirt and he twisted it," Austin said, "can happen. Happened to Dez."

Ally sighed and wrote everything down. The blue team's counsellors came over, "Are we continuing?"

Austin nodded. "I'll take Deshawn to my parents so they can take him to the hospital and inform his parents he has twisted his ankle," Austin said, "other than that, Jessica can go in for him."

A tomboy looking girl got up and ran onto the field. The blue team's counsellor blew the whistle and the game continued again. Ally handed Austin the medical report and he took it. He helped Deshawn up and walked towards his parents' office. Keri looked up at Ally and smiled. "Uncle Austy looks like he likes you," She whispered.

Ally smiled forcefully, "Looks can be deceiving, Keri."

Keri nodded and climbed onto Ally's lap. Ally smiled. _If she was my niece, I'd spoil her._

_**Summer Disaster**_

The day went by quickly and everyone was soon gathered around at night time for a big camp bonfire. Ally was sitting by the shore on her favourite blanket writing in her songbook/diary. She smiled as she wrote in it.

_Dear diary,_

_Honestly, I saw different sides of Blondie today. At times he's an inconsiderate jerk (to me) but when he's around kids, he's different. He's more… alive and nicer, don't forget that. He knows how to really connect with them (must be his childish trait that helps), but at least he can. Plus, his niece is adorable! From the looks at lunch and dinner, she's a daddy's girl. I can't help but smile every time Austin-_

Ally looked over the name and scratched it out.

_-Blondie holding her and playing with her. Obviously he'll be a fantastic father someday. Moving on from that blond devil, I learned that Keri wants me to be her aunt… as in marrying her devil of an uncle. She's convinced – along with a whole bunch of other campers – that Austin and I will end up dating! I mean, how unrealistic is that? Me, dating the guy who's been torturing me for years not? I could tolerate him when I was two or three, but at four and over, I couldn't. Ugh! How did he return? _

_Forget it, diary. I'll write in you tomorrow._

_Love always,_

_Ally_

She smiled and sighed as she closed her book. She looked out at the ocean and watched the moon shine in the sky. _I wonder what it'd feel like to kiss someone,_ Ally thought with a sigh. She clutched her book to her chest and stood up. She walked closer to the shore to feel the water touch her toes. She looked up at the sky and smiled. _I wish you could see all the stars at night time like this everywhere in Miami,_ she thought. "Isn't it beautiful out?" She heard.

She turned around and saw the blond devil walking towards her. "Sure," Ally replied stonily.

Austin stood beside her, and surprisingly, Ally didn't move an inch. Austin smiled and looked at her hand dangling at her side. He grabbed her hand and heard her gasp. His heart stopped when he thought she was going to pull her hand away, but instead she pointed at a group of stars in the sky. "Look! A constellation!" She said.

He sighed in relief and smiled at the stars. "What is it?" Austin asked tilting his head a little.

Ally smiled at the stars and Austin raised a brow. _How does she not notice me holding her hand?_ Austin thought. "I think it's the Hercules constellation!" Ally said. She turned to face Austin. "You're really good with kids."

Austin smiled down at her and blushed. "Well… I kinda like kids," He said.

His eyes drifted towards her lips and Ally smiled. "Cool! How many do you want?" She asked.

Austin smiled. "Three," Austin said, "but I want kids after I get married."

Ally smiled at Austin and soon she found herself gazing at his lips. Austin began leaning in and Ally soon followed. But their little moment was cut short. "Austin, Sweetie!"

They jumped apart and Ally awkwardly bounced on the heels of her feet. Austin walked towards the voice as if nothing happened. As soon as he left, Ally gathered her stuff and quickly ran back to the cabin. _What the hell just happened? _She questioned herself.

She opened the door and dropped the blanket. She put her book under her pillow and got undress quickly. She took a quick shower and put on her pyjamas before jumping in to her bed. She turned off her lights and closed her eyes.

_I hated tonight. Austin and I had a moment._

_**Week 1, Day 1**__  
_

**Hhmm… they had a moment… will there be anymore? Anyways, reviews are like lollipops, they make me happy!**

**DisneyLuvr3**


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

**Summary**

_They've been enemies for years now. But what happens when you put two enemies in to the same cabin for the whole summer? You get a summer disaster._

III

Ally woke up to something warm. She smiled, thinking it was her pillow and snuggled closer into it. It shifted and Ally raised a brow. It was only then she realized there was an arm on her leg. And pillows don't have _**arms**_. She felt another arm wrapped possessively around her petite waist. She looked at the arms and silently prayed that wasn't who she thought it was. She felt the person breathing down on her neck and they chuckled. She turned around slowly and screamed as she came face to face with the blond devil itself. "Blondie!" She shrieked.

She pulled her legs out of his grip and kicked him out of her bed. Austin fell out, taking Ally with him. They landed on the floor with Austin on top of the brunette laughing. "Not funny, Blondie! Get off me!" Ally yelled.

Cassidy and Dez woke up and groaned. "Go back to bed you two." She leaned over the edge of her bed a bit and smirked. "What do we have here?" She asked slyly.

Dez smiled, "Obviously they're playing hugging game!"

He hopped off his bed and hugged the duo on the ground. Ally glared at the red-head and he backed away. "No we're not! Austin just needs to get. Off. Me!" Ally yelled.

Austin wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and leaned in closer to her face. "But do you really want that?" Austin asked huskily.

Ally felt her heat beat against her rib cage. _What the hell is doing to-_ Ally's eyes widened when she felt a pair of lips on her own. Electricity flowed through her body like a river. _Austin. Is. Kissing. Me. I'll kill him,_ she sneered in her mind. She grabbed his biceps and squeezed them hard. Austin shrieked and rolled off her. Ally gave him a murderous look as she stood up. "You son of a gun! I'm going to kill you!" Ally yelled.

Austin stood up and ran out the door, Ally soon following him. Dez smiled at the door. "Did you know that Austin is in love with Ally?" He asked Cassidy sighing.

Cassidy gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? He said he only liked her," Cassidy said.

Dez sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course he'd say that to you. You're not his best friend," Dez said, "I am. Duh."

Dez grabbed his towel and some clothing and walked into the bathroom. Cassidy clenched her fists in anger. _And he couldn't just say 'I don't like her, I love her'?_ Cassidy thought. She got out of bed, gathered some clothing, got her towel and went to go and take a shower.

_**Summer Disaster**_

Ally walked into the café with her hair all over the place and she was shivering like a Chihuahua. Cassidy and Trish tried to stifle their laughter and let worry take over them. "Just laugh! Everyone is!" Ally yelled sitting down.

Cassidy slid a bowl of oatmeal across the table and Trish handed her a glass of orange juice. "We won't… until you're out of our sight," Cassidy said.

Trish smiled, "So what happened?"

Ally glared at her food. "Austin and Dez," She replied. Cassidy and Trish raised a brow. "Dez spent entire hour in the bathroom, and I couldn't use the shower in that one because Dez did something to it! Then Austin, he used up all the hot water! Then he replaced my shampoo and leave in conditioner with paste that had water in it!" Ally grumbled something, "I hate this summer."

Cassidy and Trish's mouth dropped open. "So he's marrying you?" They asked.

Ally glared at them. "No! Now shove a damn sock in it! I hate Austin and I always will! He's an inconsiderate jerk so needs help mentally and physically! For all I care he could go and die in a hole!" Ally yelled.

The café was silent; mouths dropped open at Ally's little confession. Ally sank into her seat. She caught Austin's gaze. He looked sad. Guilt made its way into her emotions as she watched Austin say something to his parents and run out of the café. _Great. Austin's sad._

_**Summer Disaster**_

Austin ran straight down a hill, trying to prevent his tears from falling. "Austin!" He heard Trish and Dez' voice.

He shook his head and kept running. He made it to a tree house and climbed up the ladder. He ran inside and looked out the window. "Austin," Cassidy's voice rang.

Austin squeezed his eyes shut so tears wouldn't fall out. "I knew she didn't like me, but I never thought she'd hate me," Austin whispered softly.

He sniffled and looked at his friends. His eyes were glossed over tears. Cassidy crawled over to him and hugged him. "Cry big boy. Only real men show their tears," Cassidy whispered.

The tree house fell into silence and only Austin's soft sobs could be heard. The three friends waited ten minutes waited for their friend to recompose himself before they decided to speak again. "If anything, you should just come out with your feelings," Dez said.

Everyone gave him a look. "Dez! Did you not hear what Ally said? She obviously doesn't like him!" Trish said. She looked at Austin. "No offense and all." Austin nodded and she returned her gaze back to Austin's best friend. "Give her time! We can tell she's _**slowly falling**_."

Trish hissed the last part so Dez would understand. Dez sighed. "Well," He huffed.

Cassidy smiled, "I remember that time Austin made Ally drink dirty water at that trip."

They all laughed. "Oh yeah… we thought she was going to those worm things," Trish said hitting Austin's arm.

Austin winced. "She only took one sip and spat it out!" Austin said in his defense.

Cassidy smiled, "We should go back."

They nodded and Austin shook his head. "I told my parents I wouldn't be helping today. You guys go without me," Austin said.

They looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure?" Dez asked, "I mean you can kiss Ally again."

Trish hit Dez and he winced. "You Bonzo, obviously – wait! You kissed _Ally_?" Trish asked.

Austin nodded. "Yeah… but she almost broke my arm."

Trish shook her head and Dez smiled. "And you can do it again!" Dez said.

Cassidy stepped on Dez' toe. "Obviously not!" She looked at Austin, "Will we see you at lunch?"

Austin nodded and they left him alone. Once they were gone, Austin sighed. _Why do I even love her? She obviously will never feel the same way about me… but I shouldn't give up. I don't know what fate has planned for me._

_**Summer Disaster**_

Ally walked her group toward the beach. "So we're here all day?" Keri asked her.

Ally nodded laying out her blanket. She sat on it and sighed. Keri tilted her head curiously. "Are you okay, Ally?" She asked.

Ally shrugged. "What would say if I felt guilty about yelling what I yelled this morning?" Ally asked.

Keri plopped by Ally's side and hugged her. "Just apologize to Uncle Austy!" Keri said, "He'll forgive you!"

Ally smiled. "What don't you go and play in the water with Brenda," Ally suggested.

Keri nodded and ran off to the older girl. Ally took out her book and began writing in it.

_Dear diary,_

_I have some news. So I accidently yelled that I hated Austin and everyone heard it. Oh yeah, and we had a moment last night. And he stole my first kiss. I mean, MY FIRST KISS! He's inconsiderate, but he has a good heart. He's jerk but he's also sweet. That's what makes him Austin though… and if you're wondering why I'm babbling about this jerk, let's just say that after he kissed me, I realized I had a tiny (as small as a speck of dust) crush on him. Why? I don't know! He annoys me every day!_

_I'm just hoping that now he'll leave me alone and stop bothering me for good. Especially since this summer isn't the last of me seeing him._

Ally tapped the pen against her cheek and smiled.

_I always wondered who could ever like or love me (except of my parents of course). Speaking of them, I wonder if they actually went through with the divorce. I mean, I never saw dad for like a whole year now, and mom seems happier. They're happier away from each other. Maybe it wasn't true love._

_Ah, true love. I hope I find that one day. Mom says that my true lover has been standing in front of me all my life. Although I don't know who, I'm willing to risk it and find out. If he has been in front of my blind eyes all my life, then there's something wrong with me and I should just get up and kiss him. It wouldn't hurt to right?_

_Trish and Cassidy lectured me about yelling what I yelled. And I may of accidently told them I kind of liked Austin. I hope they forgot (Cassidy maybe, Trish maybe not. She has a big mouth). _

_Anyways, that's it for _now_._

_Love always,_

_Ally3_

Ally closed her book when she saw Keri approaching her. "Ally! Ally!" She screamed.

Ally hugged the wet girl. "What happened? Are you alright?" Ally asked.

Keri nodded. "But Brenda! She drowned and no one knows… uh…"

Ally stood up and ran towards the office. "Todd! Watch Brenda and the group!" Ally yelled.

He nodded and kneeled beside the unconscious girl. _Wait for me Brenda!_ Ally thought. She opened the office door. _Thank goodness we're close!_ She saw spotted Mimi, Mike, a pregnant female and Austin. "Good!" Ally said walking up to Austin, "I need you."

He gave her a cold look. "Why?" He asked indifferently.

Ally felt a pang in her chest. "Brenda needs CPR quickly! Please, don't do this for me but for Brenda!" Ally said.

Austin's eyes widened in worry and he ran out of the office. Mimi, Mike, the pregnant female and Ally followed him. When they got there, Austin was bent over Brenda doing CPR as fast as he could. Keri ran to her grandparents and tugged on Mimi's skirt. "Will she be okay?" She asked her grandmother.

Mimi looked down at her granddaughter. "Honestly?" Keri nodded. "I don't know," Mimi replied.

She picked the little girl up and watched her son try to save the young girl's life. "Ally, how did she drown?" Mike asked.

Ally broke down in tears. "I don't know," She replied.

Mike and Mimi gave Ally a shocked look. Ally wasn't the one to be irresponsible like their son. "Ally! You weren't watching them?" Mimi shrieked in horror.

Ally looked at them. "I'm sorry! I'm not good with kids! I'm not your son!" Ally said.

Mimi and Mike were lost at words. The pregnant female put a hand on Ally's shoulder and smiled sweetly at her. _Why is it that in my group, there's at least one person that gets hurt?_ Ally thought in confusion. They heard coughing and they all ran over to Brenda. She was coughing up water that came from her lungs. "Brenda! Are you okay?" Keri asked.

Brenda nodded and looked at Austin. She smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Austin," She said.

Austin nodded and returned her smile. Ally looked at the teen apologetically. "Sorry, Brenda. I'm sorry for not watching you," Ally babbled.

Brenda smiled. "That's alright. At least I'm dead and now I have a story for back to school in my grade eight year!" Brenda said.

Ally looked away. "Ally. Can we speak to you for a moment?" Mimi said.

Ally nodded and followed them back to their office. Austin ruffled Brenda's hair and stood up. "Okay! Who wants to have a splashing war?" Austin asked, "In the swallow part of the water of course."

Everyone cheered and ran into the water with Austin. He smiled as he splashed water on his niece. _Oh yeah, I'm a natural with kids._

_**Summer Disaster**_

Ally glumly sat in the office chair. _Well, my summer is already disaster and didn't even have to try,_ Ally thought. Mimi shook her head disapprovingly. "Ally. You made yourself look bad!" Mimi said, "I always thought you were more responsible than Austin."

Ally sighed. "I know! But I'm not good with kids! I'm not a natural! I can write songs, books and cook, but working with a bunch of kids is different!" Ally said in her defense.

Mimi rubbed her temple and looked out her window. Her son seemed to be doing fine with all 21 kids. She smiled. _She can cook_, Mimi thought. "Ally, we'll have to make you the cook I guess," Mimi said.

Ally stood up. "Wait – why? Just because Brenda almost died? I apologized!" Ally argued.

Mike shook his head. "Still, Brenda could've died today because of you. It'll be better if you're behind kitchen doors," Mike replied.

Ally looked at them. "It's because of what I said about Austin isn't it? You don't want me to hurt your son's 'feelings' again, right? I'm pretty sure he feigned sadness earlier," Ally said. Mike and Mimi didn't say anything. "Fine."

She stood up and walked out of the office. She ran onto the beach and collected her stuff. Keri ran towards Ally and hugged her leg. Ally tried shaking the little girl off. "Keri let go!" Ally yelled.

Keri back away and looked at Ally. "Are you okay, Ally?" She asked.

Ally looked at Austin. He caught her gaze and his heart dropped when he glared at him. "Yes," She replied stonily. "Just leave me alone."

Ally ran away from the scene. She stopped at the point where the sand was beginning to look like grass. She dropped her stuff and peeled off her shirt, tossing it aside just leaving her in her bikini top. She gathered her things again and ran towards her cabin.

_**Summer Disaster**_

_Dear diary,_

_In all the accidents I've caused, not one has pushed me down to a point where I couldn't do what I was doing anymore. I know they were worried about Brenda, but I know Austin said something in that office. In other words, Austin ruined my life once again. I don't care if he saved Brenda or anything; he totally ruined my chances at trying to connect with kids. I can't wait to be behind kitchen doors (did you like my sarcasm?) cooking meals for everyone (I might just make Austin his own with food poisoning in it). _

Ally sighed and closed her book. _I'll finish it later,_ she thought. She put her page in the page she was writing in and laid back on her bed, closing her eyes.

_**Summer Disaster**_

Cassidy and Trish sat at the same table as Dez and Austin. "Where's Ally?" Trish asked.

Austin tensed up. _Shit. Where did she go?_ He thought worriedly. Cassidy looked at them and stood up. "I'm checking the cabin," She said, "coming Trish?"

Trish nodded and followed Cassidy out of the café. Austin looked at Dez. "Dude, what really happened?" Dez asked him.

Austin cringed. "I asked my parents to put Ally somewhere else so I didn't have to work with her," Austin said. "If she wants to be enemies, we can be, but I'm not lowering down to that level. I'm just going to be indifferent and ignore her more often."

Dez shook his head. "Dude, I don't approve of it, but Dude, you shouldn't lower to Ally's level, Dude," Dez said.

Austin gave him a look. "Stop saying Dude!" Austin said, "And that's what she wants so I'm going to give it to her."

Dez shook his head. "You're making a mistake," Dez murmured lowly.

Austin rolled his eyes. _I don't care._

_**Summer Disaster**_

Cassidy and Trish tip toed into the cabin and saw Ally sleep on her bed. Her arm hung over the edge and leg was curled weirdly. They noticed her brown leather book on the ground. It was faced down and left open. Cassidy picked it up and sat on Dez' bed. "I don't think we read-"

Cassidy gasped and dropped the book. "Ally likes Austin," Cassidy said her mouth wide open.

Trish snorted in disbelief and read it for herself. "Oh my, she does!" She squealed.

They heard Ally stirring and put the book back where they found it. Ally blinked and opened her eyes slowly. "Cassidy and Trish? Why are you guys here?" Ally asked them.

They smiled. "It's lunch," They said.

Ally sighed. "Not hungry. Bye," Ally said going back to sleep.

They sighed in relief and walked out of the cabin. "And don't touch my book!" Ally yelled.

They almost face palmed. _How'd she know?_

_**Summer Disaster**_

The day passed by quickly and it was time for that bonfire the eighteen year olds had every night. This time, Ally joined them (only because her friends forced her). She was in between Cassidy and an awkward looking Austin and they were playing Truth or Dare. Ally looked at her toes that were buried in the sand. "Truth or Dare, Ally!" Trish yelled, awaking her friend from her small daydream.

Ally sat up. "Oh… uh-"

Cassidy gave her a glare. "Don't you dare pick truth again," She hissed.

Ally flinched, "Oh, dare."

Trish smirked. "I dare you and Austin to have a heated make out session on your bed," She said, "and I'm only giving you both three weeks to do it."

Austin and Ally turned bright red.

_Damn you Trish._

_**Week 1, Day 2**_

**Haha! Will they do it? And can someone give a part for the heated make out session? I will use it, but it won't be in this week. Anyways!**

**Supersweetp – **They'll have more moments… just not sure when.

**heyitsme517 – **I was just thinking of the name as I wrote it down and that's so cool? What do you think of Austin's niece?

**queenc1 – **I know right! She is! And it's going to be hard…

**R5RachelLynch – **I love cherry lollipops but no as much as lime :p

**How'd you guys like it? Anyways, reviews are like lollipops, they're delicious!**

**DisneyLuvr3**


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

**Summary**

_They've been enemies for years now. But what happens when you put two enemies in to the same cabin for the whole summer? You get a summer disaster._

IV

Ally stretched her arms as she woke up. Her eyes widened, thinking Austin set up another trap for her to run in to. When she saw nothing, she slowly got out of her bed, checking the ground for anything. She tip-toed to the bathroom and closed the door quickly, although she was unaware of the shower running. She sighed and turned around. She screamed when she saw a naked body coming out of the shower. She noticed it was Austin and screamed even louder. Austin screamed in terror as well and quickly covered himself with a towel. "What are you doing? Get out!" Austin yelled, pushing the scared brunette out.

Ally covered her eyes and silently prayed it was all just a dream. She felt the cold air hit her and the door slam behind her. She heard laughter and looked at Dez and Cassidy. They were turning red from laughing so hard. "That was genius!" They said.

Ally looked at the watch on her wrist and raised a brow. "It's 5 in the morning! I'm surprised!" Ally said.

Cassidy and Dez rolled their eyes. "So? Is it not possible?" Cassidy asked.

Ally nodded. "It isn't," She said.

Austin walked out of the bathroom with the towel hanging on his hips. He was glowering at Ally intensely. "You couldn't knock?" He sneered.

Ally gasped, "I was too busy trying to see if you laid out a trap for me!"

Austin rolled his eyes and said something, but Ally tuned him out and looked at his body. He had a perfect sculpted six pact and nice bulging muscles. Ally found herself drooling over them. She watched as a droplet of water ran out his abs. It looked like it was taking zig zags down. She wanted to lick that droplet away and kiss his abs. Her breath hiked and she felt someone flick her. "Are you listening to me?" Austin yelled.

Ally snapped out of her daydream and nodded dumbly. "Then what did I say?" He asked.

Ally laughed nervously. She pushed past him and locked the bathroom behind her. _Crap, crap, crap. I was memorizing Austin's beautiful… well sculpted body,_ she thought. She got up and turned on the shower. _I need to take a hot shower to forget about Blondie… I deserve one after yesterday._

_**Summer Disaster**_

Austin, Cassidy, Trish and Dez were sitting by the shore. Austin sighed and closed his eyes. He saw the look of hunger in the brunette's eyes, even if she didn't realize what she was feeling. Cassidy laughed about something unexpectedly and everyone looked at her. "What's so funny, Cas?" Trish asked.

She smiled. "Oh my, Ally looked like she wanted to lick Austin's abs clean, Bro!" Cassidy said laughing.

Trish wriggled her eyebrows. "She did?" She said looking at Austin, making the blond blush, "didn't she?"

Austin blushed darker and looked away. "You must've liked it, Austin," Trish said slyly.

_I know Ally said she liked him and I got that clarified when I read her book! Too bad Cassidy wasn't listening the first time,_ Trish thought. "I did not!" Austin countered. Everyone stared at him with intense stares. "Okay maybe I liked it a little bit! But it doesn't change on how she feels about me."

Trish and Cassidy smirked slyly. "Oh, we don't know, Austin. Ally's starting to like you," Cassidy said.

Austin scoffed. "Yeah right," He said, "and I'm growing an extra toe."

Dez gasped. "Austin! You didn't tell me!" Dez hugged his friend, "it's okay bud. I'll be there for you."

Austin glared at his best friend. "It was sarcasm, Dez," He said.

Dez' mouth formed an 'o' and he rubbed the back of his head. Trish rolled her eyes and looked at her blond friend. "Ignoring Dez' stupidity, Ally does like you Austin," Trish said.

Austin shook his head unconvinced. "I don't believe it." He stood up and put his shoes back on. "Breakfast is probably ready. Let's go," Austin said.

Dez and Austin got up to leave while Cassidy and Trish stared at their empty spots before each other. "Well, we tried," They said in unison.

They got up and followed after the boys.

_**Summer Disaster**_

Ally sat on the kitchen counter and turned on her phone. She pressed the Skype app and logged in. She saw that her mother was online and quickly clicked it. She smiled when her mother's face came in to view. "Hey Ally!" Her mother greeted her happily.

Ally forced a smile. This did not go unnoticed by her mother. "Hey mom," Ally greeted.

Penny frowned. Her daughter's eyes lacked the smile she was giving her. Something was obviously wrong. "What happened, sweetie?" She asked.

Ally sighed. "Mom, Austin didn't pull a prank on me earlier," Ally said, "and that's just weird. And to top it off, I think I might actually like him. Trish and Cassidy read my diary – they either forgot, weren't listening or needed to confirm – that I actually did." Penny gave her daughter a large smile. "But, since Austin won't give me the time of the day to explain why I said what I said in the cafeteria-"

Penny raised a brow. "Ally, what did you say in the cafeteria?" She asked.

Ally smiled nervously. "I may have kind of said I hated Austin," She said.

Penny sat in her seat frozen. Words couldn't even be explained how shocked she was. She knew Ally – well, her daughter _was_ oblivious to her own feelings – wasn't fond of the young boy. Penny nodded. "I don't know what to say?" Penny said unsure of herself.

Ally sighed. "Don't say anything," She said. She smiled and pointed at her phone. "I'm thinking of a plan!" Penny smiled. "Oh yeah, I level down to kitchen duty… I cook and clean."

Penny sighed. "I know, Mimi told me. Although, she never gave me a reason… but it's alright, I just found out," Penny said with a smile, "My daughter likes Austin! My daughter likes Austin!"

Ally rolled her eyes. "I said 'might,'" Ally said.

Penny sighed, "I know! The best news all day!" She squealed. "By the way, where do you plan on living? In New York or Miami?"

Ally sighed. She had no idea. She hadn't seen her dad in months, but she still loved him. "I'll alternate between both. Miami during the school year and NYC during summer," Ally replied nonchalantly.

Her mother sighed. Obviously her daughter wasn't happy about hearing her parents divorcing. Penny forced a small smile. "Okay… we'll talk later?" she asked.

Ally nodded and they said their goodbyes. Ally sighed and put her phone away. She sighed and slid to the ground. "Who you?" She heard.

She looked up and saw the most adorable kid standing in front of her. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes (they were really beautiful). He was sucking on his thumb and had his head tilted cutely towards her. Ally smiled softly at him. "Who are you, sweetie?" She asked.

He giggled and shyly looked at his shoes. "Devon Moon," He whispered.

Ally raised a brow. _How many Moons go here?_ Ally thought to herself. "So, who are your parents? Mimi and Mike? Or Riker?" She asked.

He slapped his hand over his mouth. "Austin!" He said.

Ally felt herself do an anime sweat drop. The boy was _Austin's_ _child_? Hard to believe. He looked nothing like the blond devil. "Um, can you not lie?" Ally asked politely.

He looked around the age of two or three, Ally was unsure. He smiled widely. "I no lie! Daddy Austin! Daddy Austin!" He said. Ally almost laughed at his enthusiasm. His smile faded. "Mommy no want me."

Pity made its way in to her gut as the little boy began crying. Ally stretched out her arms and he ran in to them. She kissed his head and cradled him. "Shh, calm down, Devon," Ally whispered.

The boy only cried harder. Ally smiled and kissed his head again before singing softly, _"Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine._

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what you say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for_

_The chance to hold you._

_From your head to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine."_

Devon's sniffles calmed down and he looked up at Ally. "You have nice voice," He said cutely rubbing his cheeks.

He smiled and Ally noticed he had dimples._ He's too cute!_ Ally squealed inwardly. Devon cupped his face with his tiny hands and bounced on her lap. "Will you my mommy?" He asked.

Ally stood up and placed him on the island counter. "You're cute, but no. Your father and I don't really like each other," She said.

Devon pouted. "Okay! What name?" He asked.

Ally smiled, "Ally Dawson."

Devon smiled and held up two fingers, "Devon two!"

Ally chuckled and kissed his small, chubby fingers. "I'm eighteen," She said.

Devon clapped his small hands. "Daddy too!" He said.

Ally smiled and walked over to the kitchen cabinets. "Are you hungry?" She heard Devon 'Mhhmm' and sighed. She pulled out a box of lucky charms and put them in a bowl. "Milk?" Devon shook his head. Ally gave him the bowl and he dug his hand in, shoving it in his mouth, food and all. Ally laughed softly. "How come I didn't spot you earlier?" Ally asked.

Devon smiled. "Daddy cousin drop me off!" He said, "Today!"

Ally chuckled. Before she could say anything else, the kitchen door opened and a very frantic looking Mimi ran in. "Devon!" She yelled in relief. She picked the little boy up and hugged him. "There you are! Daddy's greatest mistake and I found you."

Devon laughed as Mimi tickled him. "No, Gammie! That tickle! That tickle!" Devon said.

Ally put Devon's empty bowl in the sink. She heard footsteps leaving and heard a soft murmur. "Goodbye, Ally."

She wanted to turn around and reply to the little boy, but at the moment, she did not like his grandmother… much less his entire family.

_**Summer Disaster**_

Ally walked in to her cabin. While everyone was out having fun, she decided to be one of those people who just stayed in their cabin because they are, and yes she believed it, bored and lonely. She sighed, thinking of that brunette haired toddler. He didn't have his family's eyes… so how was he related to Austin. Ally sighed and plopped down on her bed, landing on her stomach. "Why do I care? Austin's his dad… but the mom. Who?" Ally asked herself.

Ally knew Austin dated a lot of girls (more like played with their emotions mercilessly then dumped them harshly), but he never actually had sex with any… or that's what Cassidy and Trish had told her. Did her friends lie to her? _I hope not. I'd strangle them if I have to,_ she thought. But Mimi had said Devon was Austin's greatest mistake… not that Ally cared. To her, Austin was the Moon family's ultimate **mistake**. _Why are you thinking like that? Just a few hours ago you were going to admit you liked the blond devil,_ her conscience told her. Ally groaned and her eyes grew sleepy. _A little sleep wouldn't hurt me…_ she thought before drifting off to bed.

_**Summer Disaster**_

Austin slowly slipped away from his group, whom were currently occupied by a game of basketball. He ran to his parents' office and walked in. Mimi looked up and raised a brow. "Your group?" She asked.

Austin grinned. "Playing basketball against Cassidy's group," He replied.

A small body rammed in to his legs, making the blond fall backwards. "Daddy!" He heard.

Austin groaned and looked up at the small boy hugging him. "Devon… dammit… that hurt," Austin murmured, "why's he here?"

Mimi sighed. "Caroline brought him here because he was crying for his dad," Mimi said, "that and his mother tried to come and take him away."

Austin ran a hand through his hair. "Why? She made it clear he didn't want my son," Austin said.

Mimi snickered, "If you hadn't went through that DNA testing, I would've thought Dannie was lying."

Austin scowled. "Please mom," He sneered, "don't say her name."

Mimi nodded, "Sorry."

Austin shrugged, stood up and picked up Devon. "You little freak! I missed you… for these past… two days or so," Austin said.

Devon smiled and ran back to playing with his toys in the corner of his grandmother's desk. Austin sighed, "Is… Ally doing fine?"

Mimi looked up at her son and shrugged. "She was the one who found Devon earlier…I must say, he moves fast," Mimi said with a light chuckle.

Austin smiled a little. _He is, isn't he? It'd been better if Dannie wasn't his mother,_ he thought. Austin grinned and waved at his mother. "Off back to the kids! Lunch is going to be ready soon!"

He saluted his mother goodbye – she returning it – and walked off. Austin tucked his hands in his pockets and sighed._ I hope she's alright…_

_**Summer Disaster**_

Ally woke up and looked at her phone. Her eyes widened when she read _12:35_ on it. She jumped off her bed, grabbed her flip flops and ran out of the cabin. She made a mad dash down the path to the cafeteria. Her breaths turned in to heavy pants and she stopped running. "Late?" She heard.

She turned around and spotted a counsellor. He was smirking in amusement as he watched the brunette beauty pant. Ally nodded. "I work in the–" She took a deep breath, "kitchen."

He laughed and held his hand out. "The name's Brett Stanford," He said.

Ally shook his hand, "Ally Dawson." He jumped up and grabbed a hold of a tree branch. He swung his legs over and sat on the sturdy branch. "Aren't you supposed to be eating with the red group?"

Brett shrugged. "I'm not wanted there… everyone ignores me in the group," He replied, "outsider. Guess that's what happens when you used to do drugs… and the strong stuff that gets you kicked out of places." He laughed and smirked, "but I don't care, I'm making summer money to save up for university."

Ally smiled and dropped her flip flops. He held out a hand for her and she grabbed it. He helped her up on the branch to sit beside him. "Damn, man. You're short," He commented.

Ally blushed, "Well my mom is too… guess it's in the genes."

Brett chuckled. His smile faded and turned in to a look of realization. "Why are you still near me?" He murmured.

Ally looked at him, confused. "Hm? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

Brett shrugged, "I told you I used to be a drug attic… why are you still here?"

Ally shrugged and beautiful smile graced her lips. "I don't know? Second chances are always the best?" She said. _He looks oddly familiar_, she thought. "Did you go to Marino High?"

Brett nodded. "Yeah… for like a year. I just moved back to Miami… a lot happens when you get disowned by the people you called mom and dad all your life," Brett said.

Ally looked at him with a look of pity. "Don't look at me like that… it makes me feel weak," Brett said.

Ally nodded. "Do you know who Devon Moon is?" She asked.

She just wanted to see if she got any clarification about that kid being Austin's. "You mean Austin's greatest mistake?" Ally nodded in shock. He smirked. "Hell ya! Everyone knows that little freak! He's the best," Brett answered, "but his mother is a bitch with no heart…" He scoffed, "it would've been better if she hadn't hooked up with me before getting with Austin and toying with his feelings."

Ally raised a brow. He sure knew a lot about Austin. Suddenly, Brett stood up and did a flip off the branch. He landed in a perfect crouching position. He stood up and mentioned for Ally to jump. "What! Are you crazy? I will not!" Ally said.

Brett shrugged. "Fine, have fun." He began walking away slowly before he heard Ally scream his name. He turned around and slyly smirked. "Knew you'd want my help."

Ally jumped in to the tall male's arms. He caught her and gently put her down. He turned around and began walking towards the cafeteria. He stopped to smirked, once again, slyly at her. "Are you forgetting something? Like a job of some sorts?" He asked.

Ally's eyes widened in realization and soon she was running towards the café. Brett laughed as she made her mad dash towards it. _Cousin, I can see why you're in love with this love,_ he thought, _she's a keeper._

_**Summer Disaster**_

Cassidy and Trish walked around to find Ally. They heard loud laughter and hid in a bush. They looked up and saw Ally talking to some blond boy laughing at something he said. Trish looked at Cassidy, "Who is he?"

Cassidy shrugged, "I dunno… whoever he is just created some competition for Austin."

Trish nodded and sighed. "And just when Ally was feeling something for the boy too!" She cried.

Cassidy pouted. _I hate this year of camp…_

_**Summer Disaster**_

Brett looked at Ally as she gazed at the stars lovely, as if she was thinking of something. "Whatcha thinking bout?" Brett asked.

Ally laughed and looked at him. "First of all, speak _proper_ English and… I think I have feelings for my long time enemy," Ally replied.

Brett sat up. "Speak!" He said dramatically, "his name and everything! Describe him! Quick girl friend!"

Ally laughed. She cleared her throat and smiled softly. "I don't know… I should hate him, he _did_ get me in trouble after all," Ally said, "but he can be sweet at times! And oh, we almost kissed! He has the nicest body and his face… oh my! I can't even describe it! But he's also a jerk and he's so cruel towards me!"

Brett furrowed his brows. "Sounds like Austin…"

Ally's heart beat faster. _On the first guess!_ She thought. When Brett didn't hear her answer he smirked slyly and leaned closer towards her, so they were face to face. "So, it's true?" He said.

Ally blushed. Brett opened his mouth, but not to speak. He burped in her face and stood up, and began to run away. Ally blinked and stood up to chase after him. "Brett you idiot! I'll kill you!"

Brett laughed at the threat. _I'm playing matchmaker this summer!_

_**Week 1, Day 3**_

**If I ever update this late again, blame it on my inconsiderate family members. Anyways, we'll learn more about Devon and Austin's little past girlfriend. You'll love her (note my beautiful sarcasm). Anyways, you guys will love Brett. Yes, he was a drug attic, but something tore him away from that. Gee! I'm using Brett to fuel Austin's jealously! Yay me!**

**Anyways, reviews are like cookies, they're wayyyyy toooo aweeeessssoooommmmeee!**

**DisneyLuvr3**


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

_**Summary**_

_They've been enemies for years now. But what happens when you put two enemies in to the same cabin for the whole summer? You get a summer disaster._

V

Austin sighed as he poked at his mushy looking cereal. Trish and Cassidy gave him questioning worried look, whilst tried building a fort with his scrambled eggs. "Austin are you okay?" Trish asked.

Austin shrugged, "I don't know… has Ally been ignoring you guys too?"

Cassidy gave him a look of disbelief, "you've been ignoring her."

Austin ohed and smiled nervously. "Oh yeah… what's the worst that could h-"

Someone slapped their hand on Austin's shoulder. He looked up and smiled. "Brett!" He said happily giving the male a hug, "what are you doing here?"

Brett frowned, "you mean you didn't notice me? A six foot one male here in the red group?"

Austin nodded. Brett laughed, "I'm alright, Cuz. You?"

Trish and Cassidy's mouth dropped open. It was the same guy that was hanging with Ally from last night. Brett gave them a weird look. "Do you guys like flies? You seem to want plenty in your mouth," Brett commented.

Trish and Cassidy closed their mouths and walked off. Brett shrugged and looked at his cousin. I'm going to make him jealous. "So I met this girl," Brett said. "Her name is Ally and she has the most gorgeous eyes ever! She's a brunette and to top it off, she works in the kitchen here."

Austin's smile dropped as fast as that sentence ended. "W-what?" He stammered.

Brett nodded, "do you know her?"

Austin slowly nodded. Brett smiled and laughed, "Well, I like her a lot! Mind hooking me up with her?"

Austin was at a loss for words. His cousin likes his girl – well, not really his girl, but you understand. "Uh… I uh… can't help you…" Austin said, "Because we don't like each other. Yeah, she's my sworn enemy."

Brett pouted, "Aw, you suck. She's really hot."

Now his comments weren't putting him in shock. Austin clenched his jaw and curled his fists. "Ally… mhhmm, yeah, Imma tap that," He said.

Austin forced a smile and looked up at his cousin. "Cool."

Brett smirked. _He's officially pissed… maybe Ryland will help me,_ he thought, _and I few other guys_. Austin abruptly stood up and walked away. Brett watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly. _Ah! So jealous_, he thought, _today. I have to push him in to saying sorry to Ally and admitting his feelings. And knowing Austin, he will._

_**Summer Disaster**_

Ally was never the careless one. She never made any accidents, never been late, and never not showed up to work. So, here she was, in front of Mimi, getting her ass yelled off. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She was awoken early for this. Not exactly her cup of tea. She pulled out her diary/songbook and began writing.

_Dear diary,_

_It's official. I like that blond devil. Oh kill me now. What has this world come to? I'm sorry by the way. I forgot to write in you yesterday. Hey, why Trish and Cassidy read you? They had no permission! I shall get them back! Anyways, I got in trouble for not showing up. Haha. I met Devon too. The blond devil's adorable son – who looks nothing like him. Can you believe he asked me to be his mommy? It was so adorable! But no. There's like a one in billion chance Austin will ask me to marry him (not that I'm asking for it). _

_What do you think will happen to me after all this? I mean, first I ended up in the kitchen, now what? I hope it isn't cleaning, I'm not a cleaning freak, and I hate the smell of cleaning products. So, I met someone named-_

Ally's book was ripped out of her hands. "Why aren't you listening to me?" Mimi yelled in frustration. She sat in her seat and wept. "It's over. I tried so hard to help Austin. It's over. He's in love with a stubborn mule…"

Ally's face had shock written all over it_. L-love?_ She thought. She groaned. _Crap. He loved me and I totally ruined Austin's feelings towards me! Good going Ally!_ "How long?" Ally asked.

Mimi looked at Ally and raised a brow. "How long what?" She asked.

Ally cleared her throat. "How long has Austin loved me for?" Ally asked.

Mimi smiled weakly, "just nine years now."

Ally's eyes widened. Since they were nine? That's way too long and unrealistic in Ally's eyes. "So… all those pranks, teases and bullying was Austin's way of saying 'Ally Dawson I'm in love with you?'" Ally asked.

Mimi thought for a while and nodded. "Pretty much."

Ally rolled her eyes. "And saying it was harder?" Mimi shrugged, "wow. Now I have to apologize." _Just three more weeks, Ally. Then you go home_. "I guess I'll just start fresh with him…"

Mimi smiled and dismissed Ally. She left the office and headed towards Austin's group. She was already annoyed with the camp songs they were singing. "Ally here! Ally here!" An all too familiar voice cried out.

Ally smiled softly at Devon. Everyone turned towards Ally. Austin put down Devon and stood up. "Okay, just keep repeating it!" He said, "I'll be back soon."

They nodded and began singing again, much to Ally's chagrin. Austin grabbed her upper arm and walked a good distance away from the group. "Yes?" He asked in annoyance.

Ally rolled her eyes and grumbled something under her breath. "I'm sorry," She said. Austin raised a brow in shock. "I'm sorry for saying I hated, which wasn't really true. I'm sorry for everything… like damaging your car. That got me here."

Ally murmured the last part under her breath. Austin smiled widely, "So… um… let's start afresh."

Austin smiled even wider (if possible). "Like friends."

Austin hugged the brunette tightly. She felt shock run through her body, leaving a very nice burning sensation afterwards. Ally began gasping for air and Austin let her go quickly. "Sorry!" He said meekly, "I'm just happy, that's all."

Ally smiled softly and Austin shyly looked at his shoes. "You know… this doesn't mean I'm going to stop teasing and pranking you?" Austin questioned.

Ally laughed, "Wouldn't have it any other way, Austin."

He smiled at Ally and Ally saw love shine in his eyes. _Gosh… I'm going to regret becoming friends with someone who loves me,_ she thought. Austin pointed to his group and Ally smiled. "Oh yeah, go with them," She said.

Austin nodded and slowly walked away. Ally rolled her eyes; she knew exactly what he was doing. "See you at lunch?" He asked. Ally nodded. "And at dinner?" Ally nodded again. "And at the-"

Ally laughed, "Let me go and get my book."

Austin smiled triumphantly and Ally ran to go and get her book back. He smiled in pure bliss. Geez, she's beautiful.

_**Summer Disaster**_

Cassidy watched with curious eyes as Ally spoke to her new friend – who they found out to be named Brett – laughing and smiling. Cassidy shook her head at the view. She couldn't blame Ally for not knowing Austin was in love with her.

She was very oblivious.

_**Summer Disaster**_

Brett and Ally sat outside of the cafeteria eating together. Ally knew she had promised to sit with Austin, but Brett wanted to tell her a story. "What's up?" Ally asked.

Brett sighed. "You need to know if you're going to marry my hopeless cousin," Brett said, "my story."

Ally nodded, ignoring the whole marrying thing. Brett took a deep breath. "When I was fourteen…

_Start of Flashback_

_I walked in to my house. I felt different. I bit happier… no, extremely happy. I knew I was high, but I liked it. Plus, it was only weed, no harm right? I sat on my bed, looking stupidly at ceiling. When did that get there? I thought to myself. I laughed loudly to no one or nothing in particular, waking my baby sister up. "Brett! Quiet down!" My mother yelled._

_I laughed and began dancing weirdly around my room. Soon, I felt exhausted and I collapsed on my floor. I found myself dreaming about weed that night… lots of weed._

_. . ._

_I woke up the next day and quickly jumped in to my shower. I got dress quickly and ran downstairs. I walked past the kitchen and ran out the door. "Brett!" I looked and saw my mom at the front door. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked me._

_She was a beautiful auburn haired woman with greenish/blue eyes. I shook my head and saw disappointment and suspicion in her eyes. She sighed and wished me good luck at school today. I nodded, but I knew I wasn't heading there. I was going elsewhere. I walked to my friend Jim's apartment. I knocked in some sort of pattern and the door opened. I walked in and was greeted by my 'friends.' I dropped my bag and sat beside one of my friends, Ryan. Ryan never tried anything we did. He was the pussy of the group. _

_Jim set out a bunch of stuff on the coffee table. But one thing caught my eyes. I knew what it was. "Is that cocaine?" I asked._

_Jim nodded and smirked. "Wanna try some?" He asked._

_I shrugged. He got me a spoon and put some on it. I pulled out my trusty lighter and watched the drug slowly dissolve and turn in to liquid. "Sniff it," My other friend Gordon told me._

_I put my nose it and began sniffing. Soon my senses went in to overdrive. Ryan stood up. "Brett, stop," He commanded._

_I couldn't. I kept sniffing the drug. I was becoming addicted to it, I knew it. I felt a foot connect with the hand that held the spoon in it. It flew out of my possession and onto the carpet. I screamed in horror. Ryan looked at me as if he didn't know me. He shook his head and put his hands in pockets. "I'm going to school."_

_Ryan walked out of that door. It was the last time we spoke to each other ever again. I watched as joint of weed or something was placed in front of my face. "W-what is it?" I asked Jim._

_He smirked. "Marijuana." _

_He lit it and I took it from him. I placed it in my mouth and moaned in pure bliss. My eyes hazed over and smiled goofily. "You think that's awesome?" I nodded. They put some type of stickers in front of me. _

"… I didn't even realize I was their damn test bunnies. I tried everything. From LCD to ecstasy…"

_I laughed crazily as I walked in to my house. My mom turned her attention to me. "Brett… what's going on?" She asked, "you look… high."_

_I laughed. "Please mom! I fine!"_

_I stumbled in to my room, bag full of drugs. I sat on my bed and took out the LCDs. They were the best. They tasted like actual candies. I put four in on my tongue and laughed. In just a few minutes, I thought I saw someone looking at me. I screamed and my door was busted open. "Brett! What's going on?" My mom asked me._

_I shook with fear. "I saw someone," I said._

_She hushed me hugged me tighter. "Everything's alright. Just sleep."_

_I nodded and she left the room. I began seeing things that weren't actually there. I felt things that weren't actually there. I heard things. I thought things. I was officially crazy. I laughed softly. I heard my name being whispered and I walked towards my window. It got louder and soon I felt myself falling._

"… It was horrible Ally! I woke up in the hospital!"

Ally hugged Brett and told him to stop telling the story. He nodded and Ally sighed. "It must've been hard…"

He nodded and Ally smiled weakly at him. He looked broken. So broke it hurt Ally.

_**Week 1, Day 4 part 1**_

**Brett's story isn't done… and this chapter has less of Austin and a little more of Brett. We need to get to know him better people! Then in the chapter after the next chapter, we'll learn about how Austin involved with Dannie… you know, that fantastic girl mentioned in previous chapters? Yeah, her. And people, I don't care if none of you wanted Devon to be in the story or for Austin to not be a virgin. I planned it this way because I liked it. I don't understand, there are some books on this site where Austin isn't a virgin… why make a big deal out of mine? And who cares if he has a kid. This isn't the actual show. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but it's true. I know this would never happen and I wanted to write a book like this because I thought it'd be unique. I haven't read a book like this in the archive before… maybe in another one like Kickin' It or something. Enough of my ranting. Your reviews are always welcomed! **

**DisneyLuvr3**


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

**Summary**

_They've been enemies for years now. But what happens when you put two enemies in to the same cabin for the whole summer? You get a summer disaster._

VI

Brett's sobs soon ceased and he looked at Ally. "I have to finish," said Brett as he wiped his tear ridden face.

Ally began to protest against the idea, but it was too late. Brett had already begun the story once again. "I saw my mom hovering over me…

_I opened my eyes and squinted when the light hit my eyes. My head was hurting like a… well, you know what I was about to say. I reached up and touched my head. It felt like wool. That's when it hit me; I was in the hospital with bandages on my head. Was I dead or alive though? Is the big man coming to get me? "Stop touching it, Brett," I heard a soft soothing voice._

_I opened my eyes wider and saw my mom giving me a look of disappointment. Her green eyes swirled with confusion and anger. I groaned. She must've found out. "Doctor, he's awake," She said._

_A female doctor walked in. I recognized her as Ryan's mother. "H-hi Mrs. Humber," I grunted out weakly._

_She gave me a warm smile that made it to her eyes. This is what I loved about Santana – or Mrs. Humber – she never gave anyone a look of disappointment. She always wanted or saw the best in everyone. She shook her head at me, "Brett. What have you been doing lately?"_

_She sounded like she was scolding me in a joking tone, but I knew it was serious. "D-drugs?" I questioned uncertainly._

_It was pretty obvious she told my mother already (well, obviously, my mom is mad) and there was no point in lying. Santana sat on my bed and showed me a picture. I couldn't speak. It was Ryan's dad and Santana's _deceased_ husband. "I lost my husband to cocaine, Brett. I'm not about to lose Ryan's best friend."_

_I couldn't help but ignore her and look at the picture of the pale man lying on the bed. I could clearly see the veins, and it grossed me out. His lips where a shade of blue and his fingers and toes were just plain ole boney. I gulped and nodded. She kissed my forehead and shook with tears. Her short blonde hair bobbed with the action and her blue eyes became saddened. "I'll be back with some food. Your mom has something to say, Brett," She said._

_I nodded and she left the room. My mom looked at me sadly. "Why, Brett? Why? You're fifteen. I'm too young to lose my only baby boy," She said. I was expecting her to scream at me, "Why would you destroy your body like this?"_

_I couldn't answer and it seemed like she didn't want one. She got up and walked out of the room soundlessly crying. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning back on my pillow. My little peaceful moment was disturbed when the door opened and closed again. I opened my eyes a little and saw a flash of blond jump on me. I laughed a little. "Cousin! Are you okay?" The little boy asked me._

_I nodded and ruffled his hair. He quickly fixed it and pouted. "Austin, you are twelve and not exactly light. Get off," I said jokingly._

_He smiled and sat in the chair beside me. "Brett, why did you do it?" He asked me softly._

_I shrugged, "I wanted to fit in."_

_Austin shrugged. "You fix in very well with Ryan! He was awesome!" Austin exclaimed with too much excitement._

_I feigned hurt and gasped. "You seem happy! Did you not want to see me?" I asked the twelve year old._

_Austin pretended to go in to thought. "No, not really," He said jokingly, "I'm turning thirteen in two days. Will you make it?"_

_We heard a soft laughter, "Maybe. Brett still has to heal, Austin."_

_We looked at Santana as she entered the room again. I shifted uncomfortably in the bed. I felt another pair of eyes on me. And this one was angry. "Brett! How could you?" I heard my _step-dad_ yell._

_I rolled my eyes. He stomped over to me, even when Santana told him I was still healing and probably had a concussion. "Answer me boy! Why did you do it?" He screamed in my face._

_Austin ran out of the room – probably to get help. "I don't have to, cause you're not my father."_

_He clenched his fists, "I'll pack your stuff and have you ready to leave my house."_

_I suddenly sat up straight, ignoring the pain in my head. "You didn't buy the damn house! My mom did!" I yelled._

_He grunted something under his breath. "You good for nothing piece of crap. I want you out! Understood!"_

_He left the room angrily. I screamed in frustration. "I hate you!"_

_Santana walked over to me and calmed me down. She placed the food in front of me and told me to eat up. "I'll get your clothing. You're moving to NYC with Ryan and I, is that understood?" _

_I nodded and she left the room._

"… That's when everything went uphill for me. My mother tried contacting me a few times, just to bribe me to come home. Nothing worked. Soon she called me her ungrateful, good for nothing son and disowned me. While I was in NYC, I found my father. He took me in and I lived with him ever since."

Ally sat in silence after listening to Brett's story. She knew he was missing a few details. "Who was Devon's mother?" Ally asked.

Brett tensed. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth together in anger. "My summer romance mistake. She was 15 and I was 17. I broke up with her and she instantly pursued Austin. Austin didn't date her, but he was beginning to like her. And as soon as he told her, she drugged him and used him. Austin said he woke up a day later in a motel with a note at his bedside. She said she didn't like him but wanted his virginity to be all hers. Austin cried for three months, and I was there to comfort him. Then that whore had the nerve to drop Devon on his doorstep and say she didn't want the boy.

Then when Austin raises the boy for a good two years, suddenly she wants him back. She took Austin to court to try to prove he was a terrible father. Ha. Bitch felt stupid after that. She tried kidnapping Devon, felt even stupider when she realized Devon couldn't sleep without his father. Now, she's gone MIA. No one knows where she is, and oddly, no one cares," Brett finished.

Ally was shocked. Devon's mother was a cold heartless bitch? Interesting? "How did Devon react when he met her?" Ally asked.

Brett smirked, "Devon scratched her pretty little face. Now she has the markings of little scratches down her face."

Ally snickered with Brett. "Ally?"

They looked towards the voice of the person and saw Austin. Ally patted the spot beside her and smiled. "Sit," She commanded him.

Austin was hesitant, but seeing Brett's smirk, he quickly sat beside Ally. He smiled at Ally. "What are you guys doing?" Austin asked.

Brett smirked and stood up. "Just told her about my story… and who Devon's mom was." Austin was about to yell at Brett but he was already walking, "man I'm hungry."

Ally looked at Austin's face. His face had fallen and he looked at Ally. "You probably think of me di-"

Ally cupped his face in her hands. "Nope, not at all. What's her name?" Ally asked.

Austin's voice got caught in his throat. Ally looked down at her shoes and removed her hands from Austin's face. "You don't have to tell me now."

Austin nodded and grabbed Ally's chin. He looked her deeply in the eyes and Ally got lost in his brown orbs. Slowly they leaned in to kiss each other when a blow horn was blown. They jumped apart and blushed a deep red. Austin groaned. _Way to ruin a moment, Mom!_ He thought. Ally got up and walked away, not even saying bye to Austin. _Great, things are awkward now._

_**Summer Disaster**_

Ally sat at the edge of a cliff that was pretty close to her cabin. _What happened back there with Austin and me? _ She thought, _we had another moment?_ She groaned, _he'll be the death of me!_ She looked up at the moon and smiled. _Austin Moon…_ she held her book in her hands and sighed softly. She was unaware of a certain blond haired male's presence sneaking up behind her. She put her book down and looked at the stars. She smiled once again and laughed a little to herself. Someone touched her shoulder and yelled, "Boo!"

Ally screamed, losing her balance on the edge of cliff. She found herself falling into the ocean. And what's worst. She couldn't even swim. "ALLY!" Austin yelled.

He took off his shirt and shoes before plunging in after Ally. _I can't lose you now!_

_Week 1, Day 5_

**Oh my gosh! Ally! What's up? I haven't been here in weeks. Did anyone miss me? Ugh, I don't think so. I'm at 101 reviews now… you guys make my day! Such awesome readers and reviewers! My hundredth reviewer was a guest. Now, lemme me just say something to this guest. Not trying to be rude or anything, but I don't give a damn about your opinion about dating males with a child. It's just a book and I said this before, don't review about this. And if I hadn't, no one review about not liking the idea of Austin having a child. Anyways, reviews are appreciated.**

**DisneyLuvr3**


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

**Summary**

_They've been enemies for years now. But what happens when you put two enemies in to the same cabin for the whole summer? You get a summer disaster._

VII

Austin carried the light brunette back to shore. It was a good thing he was on the swim team and he was really good at his. He rested Ally on the sand and began pumping her chest. "Oh my, Austin! What happened?" He heard.

Turning around, Austin spotted his friends running towards him. "Ally almost drowned," He said in a hoarse voice.

He continued to try and pump the water out of her lungs. When nothing happened, Austin pinched her nose and pressed his mouth against hers, breathing in. He raised his head and did it again. "Check her pulse!" He yelled worriedly.

Cassidy bent down and grabbed Ally's wrist. "There's a faint pulse," She replied sadly, "Keep trying, Austin."

Austin nodded and tried the same thing four more times, before Ally began coughing up all the water in her lungs. She looked at her surroundings, and Austin immediately attacked her in a hug. "I was so worried, Als," He whispered hoarsely.

Ally slowly hugged him back, "Thanks, Austin."

They hugged for a while until Ally frantically pushed him away. "My book!" She yelled.

Trish and Cassidy tried to calm the brunette down. "Ally! Where did you last put it?" Trish asked.

Ally began crying hysterically. "Nowhere! It fell with me! My book!" Ally yelled.

Austin hung his head in shame, blaming himself. "We can always get another one for you," Dez said.

Ally shook her head and ran away. Cassidy gave Austin a sad smile and followed after Ally. Trish looked at the two boys, "Her deceased brother gave her that book."

She then ran after Ally and Cassidy. Austin covered his face and began muttering incoherent words to himself. Dez rubbed his shoulder comfortingly and walked away so Austin could be alone. Austin looked up and a tear fell down his cheek. _Oh no, what have I done?_ He thought to himself. Ally would never forgive him now. That worried him. _I love her. I can't have that!_ Austin thought. He stood up, feeling a bit weak. He slowly made his way to his cabin, to be away from everything and everybody.

_**Summer Disaster**_

Ally ran onto the rock she was on before, careful not to fall off. "NO! It's gone!" She yelled.

She sunk to her knees and started crying. Trish and Cassidy arrived there and sighed. "Ally," Cassidy and Trish whispered. "It was an accident."

Ally sniffled. "I know! But that book had everything! My song lyrics and diary entries! It was my brother's gift to me before he left!" Ally yelled, "I'll miss it!"

Trish hugged her best friend while Cassidy awkwardly stood in one spot, not wanting to disturb the moment. Cassidy knew that she failed at her task. She became too close to everyone at the camp. Now, she felt like crying. _I only see them once a year,_ she thought, tears collecting in the corner of her eyes. Cassidy turned away from the scene and walked away from them. She broke into a run as she left the small rocky cliff. _Oh no, you're crying!_ She thought. How could she tell people? How could she tell them not everything in her life was good?

_Flash back_

_Cassidy was folding her laundry and watching NCSI at the same time. She wanted everything to be done before her dad came home and yelled at her. She was so into her show; she hadn't heard the door open and slam shut. "I'm leaving you Derek!" She heard._

_Cassidy froze and shut off the TV. She slowly got up and walked into the living room. Her parents were arguing, her mother holding a suitcase. "It's over you drunk! All you ever do is beat me and Cassidy! I hope you get what you deserve!" She yelled._

_Cassidy flinched when her father slapped her mother across the face. "Get out!" He yelled._

_Her mother ran out, not glancing or even _noticing_ her only daughter. "And take your bitch with you!" He yelled._

_Her mother turned around, fully alerted of Cassidy's presence. She grabbed the basket in Cassidy's room and walked out of the door. Cassidy followed her mother, unsure of what was happening. She got in her mother's car and closed the door. "What happened?" Cassidy asked._

_Her mother kissed her cheek and just began driving. "Mom? What happened?" She asked._

_Tears began pouring down her mother's face. "Did you make any new friends today?" She asked._

_Cassidy sighed. Ever since that day she got raped by one of her ex-boyfriends (you know, the one Austin referred to and beaten up) no one wanted to talk to her. Cassidy shook her head. "I'm an outcast," She whispered, "What happened?"_

_Her mother looked at her, "Oh sweetie, I've been packing for days now. We're leaving that drunk for good."_

_Cassidy bit her lip. Part of her was going to miss him, and another was extremely happy. Cassidy looked out her window and sighed. "Oh."_

_Her mother continued to drive and the whole ride to her grandfather's place was quiet. Cassidy pouted and crossed her arms. "He smells like smoke all the time," She whined._

_The mother unbuckled her seat beat and smiled forcefully. "I know."_

_They grabbed their stuff and walked in the house._

_End of Flash Back_

She was a liar. A terrible person. No one knew how many times she had tried committing suicide. It was inevitable living with her mother. She sighed and went to that tree house she had helped Austin build. I not even thinking, Cassidy closed her eyes and began sobbing.

_**Summer Disaster**_

Ally walked back into her cabin after saying bye to Trish and parting her way. When she walked in, she spotted a small brown leather book on her dresser. She walked over and opened it. She smiled in relief realizing it was hers. "I found it on the rock you were sitting on."

Ally turned around and spotted Austin. He was sitting on his bed with a sadden look on his face. Ally nodded her thanks and Austin cracked a small, sad smile. "Do you want to know about my son's mother?" Austin asked.

Ally thought about it for a moment. She did want to know about the woman who practically ruined Austin's life with a child (who happened to be a great mistake), so why not? Ally slowly nodded her head and Austin sighed. She sat on the bed behind (which happened to now be Cassidy's) and looked at Austin. He wouldn't look up or speak. "Austin…you don't have to tell me if you don't-"

"It was in January when I first met Dannie."

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! My last update was on February 24****th****! It's been two months…I swear the next one will be longer! I promise! My March was drama month – by that I mean I was dragged into a bunch of drama in one whole month. And I've been thinking about someone too much to remember to update…gosh. I'm the worst! I'm sorry! It won't happen again! I won't make you guys wait two months again! **

**DisneyLuvr3**


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

**Warning: Plenty of swearing in this chapter… I think…**

_**Disclaimer: I don't Austin and Ally.**_

**Summary**

_They've been enemies for years now. But what happens when you put two enemies in to the same cabin for the whole summer? You get a summer disaster._

**VIII**

_Austin gave his cousin an annoyed look as the lovesick puppy picked out something for his girlfriend. "I don't understand why I have to help you out. You're doing just fine. Plus, I don't know the girl!" Austin protested._

_Brett punched Austin's shoulder as he paid for the things. Once the lady handed it to him, they walked out of the store. "I know I'm two years older than you but Dannie's at least younger two years younger than me. She goes to your school I think. You might recognize her," Brett said._

_Austin rolled his eyes. "I don't know_ anyone_ at school named Dannie. And if I did, she's probably another slut around," Austin said._

_Brett rolled his eyes and looked ahead. His face broke out into smile and he ran to hug someone, arms wide open. Austin turned and saw a gorgeous auburn haired female hugging her cousin tightly. When she opened her eyes, Austin was immediately captivated by her sharp emerald eyes. Brett signalled for Austin to come towards them and he did. When he was standing by his cousin's side, the female smiled widely, her bright red lips turning in to a happy smile. "Hi! I'm Dannie Clause," she greeted. "I'm Brett's, gladly, girlfriend. You must be his cousin Austin Moon?"_

_Austin nodded and took her hand that she had just offered. She smiled at him and he could've sworn he saw lust flash across her eyes. He shivered and she smiled. Brett had noticed that they had been shaking hands for a long time and cleared his throat awkwardly. They let each other go and Dannie sent Austin a wink. Brett didn't notice it but noticed Austin's red face. He raised brows at his cousin and asked if he were alright. Austin nodded and coughed awkwardly. "I just thought of something dirty. Sorry," Austin murmured._

_Dannie laughed a little and hugged Brett's right arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Dannie here had just dyed her hair," Brett stated. _

_Austin chuckled. He couldn't see it until he looked at her roots and tips. They were brown. "Oh, I see it. She dyed her roots and tips." Dannie beamed with happiness and sent him a flirtatious wink. Austin blushed again. Brett, again, raised his brow at him. Austin coughed awkwardly again. "Dirty thoughts…"_

_Brett nodded and laughed, clapping his hand on Austin's back. Dannie chuckled; she was having fun toying with Austin's mind. She looked lustfully at his body, checking him out discreetly enough for Austin to notice and Brett to not notice. Austin cleared his throat awkwardly and looked to the ground._

_Dannie smirked and suddenly a thought came to her. Maybe she could _play_ with his emotions. She'd have fun, and she knew it. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips as she lustfully looked into Austin's eyes. Austin smiled genuinely and Dannie returned it, except it was more flirtatious than genuine._

_Brett, who hadn't noticed any of their exchange of flirtatious looks, smiled and led them out of the mall they were in. "How about we go to a restaurant? It's on me," Brett offered._

_Dannie's eyes lit up with delight and she smiled widely. Austin and Brett hadn't noticed the money sign practically cross her eyes as some type of necklace caught her eyes. She jerked Brett to a stop, which made Austin stop too. They looked in her direction and saw a beautiful diamond necklace in the window of a jewellery shop. Dannie looked innocently at Brett. "Can I please have it, Brett? Please, it's my birthday soon!" Dannie pleaded._

_Brett sighed giving in to her puppy down look. Austin raised a brow at the interaction and scowled. He knew what she was doing. As soon as his cousin walked into the shop, Dannie looked at him, about to throw him another flirtatious look. Her look faded just looking at his. "My cousin isn't in to gold diggers, _Dannie_," he spat angrily._

_Dannie smirked and her eyes hooded with lust. She rubbed his cheek flirtatiously and smiled. "Well, I needed him to go. Or I couldn't do this, Austin," she murmured._

_Before Austin could say anything, Dannie reached up, grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. Austin immediately returned the kiss, forgetting about Brett in the shop._

_Brett, on the other hand, had just finished getting the necklace for his girlfriend and walked out of the shop. "Hey, I got the –" he froze when he saw his girlfriend and cousin engaged in a make out session. He immediately became angry. His fists clenched and his jaw tightened. "Fuck, Austin and Dannie!" They sprung apart and looked at Brett's angry expression. Austin felt so embarrassed, angry and ashamed at himself whereas Dannie tried to act clueless. She tried to say something but Brett cut her off. "What the fuck? Austin, you're my cousin and that's my girlfriend! And Dannie! I thought I could look pass the fact people thought you were a whore, but I guess I can't!" Austin tried to calm his cousin down, whereas Dannie gave him a smug look. "Fuck it, Austin! Don't touch me! I hate you both! Fuck you both!"_

_Brett dropped everything he had bought for Dannie and stormed off. Austin prepared himself to run after him but Dannie stopped him. She rubbed his arm in a somewhat soothing way. Austin looked at her, sadness written all over his face. "Dannie… why?" He asked. "I just met – wait, you're Dannie Clause! You're my lab partner!"_

_Dannie nodded and kissed his cheek. "Forget about Brett. I'm here and that's all you need."_

Ally looked at Austin as he stopped talking. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Austin, you don't have to continue you –"

"She lied to me Ally. She lied to me."

**I said that I wouldn't make you guys wait two months but I made you guys wait longer than that. So, I will be honest with you guys, I forgot about my books… hehe. Now, I bet everyone hates me… I'm okay with that. You guys can all un-follow or un-favourite me, I'll be fine with that…**

**DisneyLuvr3**


End file.
